Kell of Blackmarsh
by LucarioKid
Summary: In Blackmarsh, young Argonians complete trials to earn their real names by completing tasks. When a young boy is told to kill a Khajiit girl he refuses and is labeled Kell. The worst name to ever be given and is banished from his tribe. He goes to Skyrim and eventually learns what made him so different from the other Argonians in his clan. He is Dovahkiin. Dragonborn. Avatar.
1. Kell

**This is the fourth and final member of the team of Avatars. This is his backstory and how he came to be who he is.**

The young Argonian sat with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. He waited patiently for the elder to speak. The elder sat in front of the young Argonian rubbing his chin in thought. He was an old Argonian with sandy colored scales and eyes as dark as a crow. Their true color was brown but it was hard to tell sometimes. He was clad in old skins of animals and around his neck sat the remains of his spirit animal. A Skeever claw attached to string.

The elder knew the young Argonian showed promise. Ever since he hatched from his egg he was different. While most in the village had small horns and brightly colored scales, this boy was different.

Under the paint he wore for his trials he had dark black scales with gray lines in between the creases. His horns were longer and sharp to the point. Some Argonians had hair of sorts that looked like feathers. The common color for this was green or a dark brown. This boy had blue hair. His teeth sharper then most. Claws slightly longer than normal. He looked like an ancient creature from a millennia ago. Like the dragons. He had strange fins as well.

Around the end of each of the boys horns hung feathers of a white and black hawk. His spirit animal. In this village they had a tradition where when the child is born the father goes into the wild and kills the first animal he sees. It harvests the key features of this animal and uses them in a ritual to bless the child so the animal will guide them for the rest of their life. The elders was a Skeever and he was proud of it.

The base of the feathers were black and the tips were white. The boy had flown through the first two parts of the trial easily and showed just how strong he was. The first part was for the child to head into the wilderness with only the clothes on their back and one weapon. They had to survive on their own for three days and then return. If they did not then they were to weak to be in the clan. If they returned early then they were kicked out for being weak.

Weakness was something this clan of Argonians did not tolerate. The boy had left and returned on the third day with skins of dead animals over his shoulders. It was impressive to say the least. All he had brought was a sword to aid him. The boy had learned to fight with a sword and shield but was profficient with almost any fighting style there was. He prefered not to use a bow or magic though. They did not argue and watched him become a master in weapons combat.

The second part of the trial was to hunt their spirit animal as their father had done and then make an something that could be worn from their animal. The boy had grabbed a bow and went into the wilderness and returned a day later with the feathers tied to his horns and the dead hawk in his hands. Again, it was impressive. Black hawks were very rare in the Blackmarsh which is what made the elder believe the boy would be special when the father returned with the feathers of one.

The boy had worn the feathers proudly ever since that day. A week later and the boy had been prepped for the final challenge. He wore the paint and doned the ceremonial sword, as many before him had. The boy did not know what the challenge would be as they hadn't had children around the village for years so he was the first in a long time to go throgh the trials. He was the oldest child and the others looked up to him.

While not being too much older the elder was sure he would have his fair share of women looking to be courted by him. The boy stayed away from most everyone else and took to either practicing with his sword and shield, hunting, or playing the strange instrument he had found on one of his hunting trips.

It had been next to a group of dead travelers who were attacked by some animals and torn apart. The boy took some of their supplies and had found the strange intrument. It looked like a small lute but was much nicer and was played by using a rod with horse hair on it. The boy and the others knew not what it was or what it was called but didn't care.

The boy had practiced with it and learned to play it very well. When there were celebrations he would play the strange instrument and the members of the clan would dance and sing. They were joyous times that came far to few. Living in Blackmarsh was dangerous and if you were not careful then any day could be your last.

The elder rose and walked around the boy.

"Who are you, boy?" The boy bowed his head and spoke. His voice was not scratchy like most Argoninas but was rather clear and calm. The boy almost never lost his temper.

"Nobody Elder."

"Good. Stand." The boy stood but kept his eyes closed.

"Open your eyes." The boy opened them to reveal two silver eyes with black slits running down the middle. While most had brown or blue eyes that had normal round pupils the boy had eyes that looked like ingots of silver and slits like a beast. Unblinking and always at attention.

"How many summers are you?"

"Fifteen Elder." The boy never removed his silver eyes from the elders dark ones.

"Why are you here?"

"To be blessed with my name and find out who I am, Elder." The elder smiled and sat, gesturing the boy to sit on front of him. They stared at each other for a while before the elder started to speak again.

"Are you ready for the final step of your trial?" The boy gave his nod and the elder stood. He grabbed his walking stick and walked to the door of the small hut.

"Go out to the square then." The boy stood and walked to the center with the elder hobbling behind him. The smell of fire rang out from the village as it was becoming colder in Blackmarsh. Fire were set up around the village to keep people warm and free from sickness. They arrived in the center where a small crowd had gathered. The boys parent watched with smiles on their faces.

"Take the blade boy." He did as the elder asked and drew the blade.

"Bring her forward." Two Argonians in ancient Argonian scaled armor stepped forward with a women who's face was hidden under a bag. Her feline tail was not. Khajiit. They pushed her to her knees and removed the bag. She had fur that was a bright silver like the moon and golden eyes that shone. She had rings in her ears and her hair was tied down.

"Kill her." The boy looked at the elder confused.

"What?"

"Kill her and become one of us. Her life means nothing boy. Kill her." The Khajiit looked to be about his age if not younger and smiled at him.

"Just do it. My life matters not anymore." The boy walked forward and stared into her eyes. He raised the blade and brought it down.

The bindings fell off and everyone grew silent. He helped her up and motioned for her to leave. She ran off into the wilderness quickly and without a sound. The elder was furious and walked up to him.

"What did you do!?"

"I will not kill an innocent. It's wrong." The elder growled and pointed at him.

"Then you are not welcome here. _Kell!_ " He practically spit the word out and the boy flinched. He knew that word and never thought he would be the one to get the name. There had never been a Kell before but people knew what a Kell was.

Traitor, weak-shell, backstabber. It could go on and on. People were staring at him in disbelief. The elder pointed to the gate and turned from the boy.

"Leave. Never come back, or we will kill you." The boy laid the blade on the ground and left silently. He didn't grab his gear, he didn't say goodby to his family, he didn't turn back. He walked into the darkness of the Blackmarsh with a bitter-sweet taste in his mouth.

He walked for a few minutes when he saw tracks. They belonged to the Khajiit girl he had to kill. He decided to follow them to see if she was ok. He followed them for a few minutes when he saw her. She was walking slowly through the marsh. he caught up to her and approached without her knowing. He tapped her shoulder and had his hand grabbed and then he was thrown over her shoulder. A dagger was placed to his throat.

"You?" She let him up and sheathed the dagger, never taking her eye off him.

"What are you doing here?"

"My village banished me so I was forced to leave. I saw your tracks and decided to see if you were ok. Where are you going? You could got lost in here without an escort." She stared at him through her golden eyes before sighing.

"Skyrim. That's where my family is. They run a caravan that travels everywhere. I'm hoping to get to Skyrim and find them. Can you help me?" The newly named Kell thought about it before nodding. This could be a chance for him to have a new life. One free from the ghosts that he knew would plague him.

"This way." They walked in silence before she spoke up.

"Thank you for not killing me back there. I'm sorry about your clan." He shrugged and sighed.

"I do not wish to be apart of a clan that kills innocents." The conversation ended before it could even start. He turned to the Khajiit girl and eyed her closely.

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen. What about you?"

"Fifteen summers which would be just fifteen. Your name would be much appreciated." She chuckled at his formality and smiled at him.

"Kim'bel. My father called me Kim for short." The boy thought about it and nodded.

"What's yours?"

"The ceremony was to get my name. They labeled me Kell so my new name is Kell." She seemed to be upset and slowly nodded while looking at the ground.

"So what does that mean? I've heard Argonians are given names that mean something."

"Weakling, soft-shell, backstabber, traitor. Things along that line." She felt bad now and just remained quiet.

"So because of me you don't have a proper name and your clan hates you." Kell turned to see she was upset and he just sighed.

"I don't care. You shouldn't either. Very soon you will be back with your family in Skyrim." Kim'bel turned to him and turned her head sideways.

"What about you? What will you do?" Kell looked at the sky and shook his head.

"Become a warrior maybe. Join the army." Kim'bel nodded sadly. She had lived and because of it she had ruined his life. She should have listened to her family and stayed on the trail. But because she didn't listen she was grabbed from behind and then next thing she knew this Argonian was being told to kill her.

"You could join the caravan with us." Kell looked at her and sighed.

"With all due respect, once I get you back to your family I pray to the Hist that we never see each other again." His bluntness caught her off guard and she stumbled a little.

"Why? Was it because I caused you to get kicked out?" His gaze turned to sorrow.

"No, it is because you will remind me of my clan. While I do not approve of them killing innocents, they were my clan and family. I'm sure you understand. It would just bring up painful memories." She knew what he meant but she still frowned.

"Ok. How much longer till we get to Skyrim?"

"Two days until we reach the border. Where does your family stay usually?" She rubbed her head in though and then a light went on.

"Whiterun. That's where they were heading." Kell nodded and they continued their journey. It wasn't going to be too long but Kell wanted it to be over quickly.

* * *

They reached the border and Kim'bel started laughing with happiness.

"We made it. Thanks Kell." To Kell it was boring. They had arrived at another village shortly after they had left and Kell told Kim to wait outside while he went in and got supplies. He came out a few minutes later with a bow, sword, shield, strange armor that looked like it was made out of Argonian scales and a backpack with food.

"How did you get that?" They resumed walking and Kell gave her an apple.

"The villages have a pact that all marsh walkers are helped. I asked for supplies, weapons, and armor and they supplied it." Kim'bel was impressed but turned her attention to the apple and ate it.

They walked south east and passed Solitude. They had never seen the city but had heard about it.

"It's so big. Look at all the boats." Kell rolled his eyes at the carefree nature of the young Khajiit girl and walked down to the water. She wanted to see the boats and Kell wanted to wash the paint off his face. He may have left his village but believed in their traditions. After the trials they were supposed to keep the paint on until it started to itch the scales. Kell had been having a hard time ignoring the tingling that came from his mask of paint and needed it off.

He reached the wated and plunged his head in. he could breathe under water because of his gills and held his head there. He started to wipe the paint off causing the nearby water to change to a pale color from the paint. Kell got all the paint off and pulled his head out of the water. He shook his head and looked around. Kim was watching him with a hand on her chest in worry.

"I thought you were drowning." Kell raised his chin up and flexed his gills. When out of the water the gills would fold up to allow him to breath in air. When in the water they opened up.

"I am an Argonian. We can breathe under the water." Kim'bel smiled and seemed impressed. Kell went to nearby guard and asked for a map. The guard gave him one and showed him the safest path to Whiterun.

"Be careful out there. Bandits have been becoming a real problem as of late." Kell thanked him and told Kim they were leaving. Kim looked at his, now free of paint, face and smiled.

"You look a lot better without the paint." Kell smiled at her and turned his attention back to the road. She wasn't as bad as she seemed. Neither heard the guard as he raised his helmet and scratched his head.

"Never seen that before. Argonian and Khajiit. Weird. What's next, dragons?"

* * *

"Are we there yet? We've been walking for daaaays." Kell chuckled and looked at the map.

"Almost. It's been a day and a half." Kim hmphed and continued walking. They were in a wooded area that was just outside of the open fields that were around Whiterun. They enjoyed the noise of the wild when birds called out and took off in a hurry.

"Kim...get behind me." She was confused but did as he said. Kell drew his sword and waited. There was a whistling and Kell raised his shield and stopped the arrow coming at his head. Three bandits came rushing out of the treeline. One had his bow and was nocking another arrow while one had two swords and the last one had a battle axe.

"Kim. Hide." She ran behind a tree and turned to watch.

"Aren't you a brave lizard." They taunted him but he remained calm and waited. Another arrow was shot at him and he dodged it easily. The bandits were all nord and had iron armor. The one with the battle axe charged him and raised up his axe to bring it down on Kell. Kell moved to the side so it crashed harmlessly next to him. He jammed his sword into the mans chest and quickly pulled out with the help of his shield.

The one with two swords charged and swung with the left one. Kell stopped it with his sword and slammed his shield into the mans chest. The man stumbled but came back swinging both at Kell. Kell stopped both blows and saw he couldn't move. He saw the archer to his left and spun the man to his front. When the archer shot it hit his ally and not Kell. Kell pulled back and stabbed the man's neck. He pulled out and turned to the archer.

He sprinted forward and ducked under another arrow. He swung up and caused a large slash in the mans chest. The man drew a dagger and stabbed quickly. Kell felt pain in his sword arm and responed with a bash from his shield. The man landed on his back and Kell walked forward and stomped on his face. There was a crack and it was over. Kell looked around and smiled when Kim came from around the corner.

"You ok?" She nodded but gasped when she saw the dead bodies. Kell put his weapons away and hugged Kim close and turned her so she couldn't see the bodies.

"Don't look at them it's ok." Kim had never seen a dead person and she wasn't taking it very well. She started to cry and Kell held her close.

"Shh. It's alright. Let's get you back to you family." She nodded and saw the dagger still in Kell's shoulder.

"You're hurt." Kell pulled the dagger out with a gasp of pain and threw it away.

"I'll be fine. Come on." She followed him but took his hand. She stayed close to him and remained quiet. Kell was upset that she had to see that. Kell had killed before. animals, those were the first people he killed though. He didn't let it eat at him too much. He knew it was kill or be killed in this world.

They reached the end of the forest and saw the silhouette of Whiterun in the distance. Kell pointed at it and smiled.

"There it is. Almost there. Come on." Kim'bel nodded and followed him. It was short and they were almost there. Then they heard the growl. Kell drew his sword and raised his shield. He saw nothing but knew he heard a growl. They were so close to the city that maybe they could run there and call for help.

"Slowly make your way to the city with me. Stay quiet and stay behind me." Kim nodded, fear present in her eyes. They slowly mad their way closer to Whiterun. Then Kell saw it. A large bundle of brown fur. It moved quickly but he knew it was there.

"Don't move." He whispered to her. She froze and looked around. They were a couple hundred yards from Whiterun now. There was a growl and Kell turned to see a Saber Tooth Tiger on a rock. It eyes them with hunger and hopped off the rock and stalked towards them. Kell raised his shield and smacked his sword against it in hopes of making it run away. It must have smelled the blood from his stab wound and came in hopes of finding food.

It growled and charged. Kell ran forward and slammed his shield into it. The force behind the cat knocked him on his back. It started to claw at him but Kell used his shield to keep most of the damage away from him. A couple strikes from the paw were getting through and hitting him. He raised his sword but it was swiped out of his hand. He reached for it but only managed to open up a spot for the cat to sink its jaws into.

Kell shouted in pain as the big cat bit down hard. Then a rock hit it in the face. It let go and looked up at Kim. She back away and the big cat stalked towards its new target. Kell had a hard time seeing straight. He had taken a couple blows to the head from the paws and was bleeding large amounts of blood from his arm. Kim screamed and he snapped to attention. She was backed against a rock with her dagger out, with the cat closing in.

Kell stood slowly and grabbed the sword. He charged and stabbed the beast in the side. It rolled from the force and took Kell with it. They rolled along the floor before it landed on top of him. He had lost his shield and sword in the process and saw he was about to be bitten. He raised his injured arm and felt the pain as the cat clamped it large mouth into his arm and sunk it's teeth into his Argonian flesh. Kell saw his sword nearby and reached for it.

The cat started to drag him away from the sword so Kell punched it in the face. It seemed to be barely fazed so Kell dug one of his clawed fingers into an eye and the cat released him. Kell crawled towards the sword and wrapped his uninjured hand around the handle. The cat came back and wrapped its jaws around his leg and started to drag him again. Kell spun and slashed it in the face. It released him only to rear up to land on him.

Kim'bel screamed when it came down on top of Kell. Everything went silent. Nothing moved. She went to the cat and saw it was dead. She pushed it off Kell and saw his sword was imbedded in the large cat. Kell was barely alive and she knew it.

"Kell! What do I do!?" She was crying by this point and was panicking. He put a bloody hand on her shoulder and looked at her with his silver eyes.

"Get...h-help." He let go and went still. His chest was still moving meaning he was breathing. Kim stood and sprinted faster then she had ever ran before to the gates. The guards started to draw their swords until they saw it was a young girl. They ran to her when they saw blood on her.

"What happened?" She pointed to where Kell had fallen and was crying hysterically.

"He...he saved me! Cat! Help him! Please!" She broke down and one of the guards ran towards where she had pointed.

"Stay with her. I'll check it out." The man ran to the field and saw a dead Saber Cat. He ran forward and saw the barely alive, blood cover Argonian boy.

"By the Divines." He scooped Kell up and sprinted back to Whiterun. He dashed into the city and everyone looked at him.

"I need a healer! Quickly!" A women in a yellow cloak came running towards him and started to cast a spell on Kell. His wounds started to seal and after a couple seconds she finished.

"He's ok. Thank Mara. Send him to the temple where I can keep an eye on him." The guard nodded and slowly walked the short distance to the temple. He opened the door and set him down on a bed. He sat in a chair beside the boy and sighed.

"Poor kid."

* * *

Kell slept. He awoke a few days later to see a women above him.

"You are ok. Thank that young girl for getting us or you would have bleed to death for sure." Kell sat up and rubbed his aching head.

"Is Kim ok?" His question was answered when Kim entered and hugged Kell. She was crying again and didn't want to let go.

"I...I though you w-were gonna die." She broke down in his arms and Kell hugged her close and chuckled.

"I'm ok now. It's ok." She cried in his arms for a few seconds before stopping and looking up at him.

"Thank you." Kell smiled and looked around.

"Did you find your parents?" Kim nodded happily and she stood.

"They want to see you but have been working so I watched after you." Kell nodded and stood. He was sore but fought through the pain. He was in a cloth shirt and pants that looked old and worn. He walked to the door and stepped outside. He covered his eyes when the bright sunlight hit them. He got used to it and looked around. Whiterun was a bustling city for sure.

"Mom and dad are this way." Kim took his hand and led him to the center market. There was a group of Khajiit talking to a man at a stand. They seemed to be making a deal of sorts. Two Khajiit, one female, and one male looked back.

"Kim. Is this your friend you told us about?" They motioned towards Kell who just stood silently.

"Thank you so much. We thought our daughter was lost." Kell nodded to them and gave them a smile. Kim tugged on her dads sleeve to get his attention.

"He doesn't have a home." The father looked at Kell who shook his head.

"It's ok. You don't have to shelter me. I was going to find work and start a new life anyways." The man nodded but pulled out a pouch of coins.

"It's not much but it should help you. I know about your people and that when they set their mind to something they do it. This is just my way of saying thanks." Kell smiled at him and took the pouch.

"Thank you sir." Kell walked away and went to the blacksmith. She smiled at him and asked what he needed.

"I would like a simple set of armor. But I would like to work for it please. I want to save my money." The women thought about it before throwing him a sword.

"Sharpen that please." Kell smiled and got to work.

* * *

By the end of the day he had paid off his set of armor and weapons and smiled to her.

"Thank you." He went to the Bannered Mare and bought a room. He went to sleep and had no dreams.

The next morning he woke up early and went to the gate. He opened it and left. It was still fairly dark but he didn't care. He was going to see if he could get work in Solitude. He passed by a couple of tents and saw sleeping Khajiits inside. He heard a rustle and turned to see Kim looking at him, her golden eyes glowing in the dark.

"Where are you going?"

"Solitude. Going to see if I can find any work there." Kim nodded sadly and hugged him close.

"Will I ever see you again?" Kell knew he said he didn't want to see her again but now he didn't want to leave her. But he knew it was for the best.

"If the Hist allows it. Until then, take care." He broke off the hug and walked away into the early morning. Kim watched him sadly as he went.

"I hope to see you again." She went back to her tent.

 **Boom shakalaka! There's the prologue for this story. I am going to love writting this thing. I am planning on having Kell get a companion on his journey who is awesome. Kim'bel will make a return though. She has to. The plot demands it. Kell isn't going to join the Dark Brotherhood or anything like that. He will join the companions and eventually the imperial legion. So stay tuned my frieds. Keep calm and may the Aura be with you all.**


	2. Helgan

**Here is the next chapter of this story that I hope everyone is enjoying. I love writing this so at least one person is happy. On with the adventure!**

"Will I ever see you again?"

"If the Hist allows it. Until then, take care."

"I hope to see you soon, again."

* * *

 **Five Years Later**

Kell awoke but kept his eyes closed. He heard the sound of a carriage and a horse snorting. He was rocking which meant he was moving. But, where was he moving was the real question. He cracked his eyes open and saw it was early morning with traces of fog around the side of the road. It was almost peaceful and dreamy. He opened his eyes the rest of the way and saw he was in rags like what prisoners wore and his hands were bound.

He looked around and saw three others in the cart with him. A man with blonde hair and a set of Stormcloak armor adorned on him. He saw a man with dark skin with mud and dirt on his face with longer hair. Finally he saw a man who had fairly long hair and a gag across his mouth to silence him.

"Hey you're awake." Kell looked over to the blonde man who was looking at him.

"You've been sleeping for hours. You were trying to cross the border same as the rest of us. Walked right into that Imperial trap. Just like that thief over there."

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Empire was nice and lazy until you came along. If it wasn't for you, I would have stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfell by now." Kell turned his attention to the road and thought he could barely make out a town in the distance. Maybe a keep?

"We're all brothers in binds now." Kell looked back at the men and turned his attention back to the gagged man. The thief was looking at him too.

"What's his problem?" The blonde man seemed to be annoyed at the question and snapped at the thief.

"What your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true high king." The thief looked at Ulfric and started to panic.

"But, if they've captured you? Oh Gods, where are they taking us?"

"I don't know, but Sovengard awaits." Kell looked forward and saw the gates of a town approaching quickly. He knew death would find him sooner or later but wasn't expecting to die at twenty summers. Living his life didn't exactly guarantee long lives though. After returning Kim'bel he had gone to Solitude for work and eventually decided to settle on mercenary work.

He had worked enough to get enough food and pay for rooms at the inn. He had no complaints and knew doing so now would do nothing. He heard voices and saw the thief was praying to the Divines. Kell never believed in the Gods despite swearing with them. That was his outward appearance. Inside he believed in Talos but hid his faith when the Thalmor made their presence know in Skyrim. He hated the elves.

"General Tulius the military governor. And he's talking with the Thalmor. Damn elves, I bet they had something to do with this." The cart pulled next to a wall along with two others and a man called for them to unload.

"Oh Gods, what's happening?"

"What else? End of the line." The thief was starting to panic and cause a scene. It was starting to annoy Kell that this man could be so scared of death.

"We're not with you! You've got to tell them!"

"Face your death with some courage, horse thief." They hopped down and two Imperials walked up to them. One in the basic armor, only he didn't wear a helmet and had brown hair that was well kept. The other was a women who had armor that showed her high rank. The man had a list.

"Damn Imperials and their lists." The man looked down at the list and then back up.

"Ulfric Stormcloak." The man being called out stepped forward and went to the block located to the left.

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric." Kell remained quiet and just watched.

"Lokir of Rorikstead." The thief stepped forward quickly and looked hysterical.

"No, I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" The thief ran past them in hopes of escape.

"Archers!" Two men with bows drew them and released. The running thief was shot dead in the street.

"Anyone else feel like running?" Kell stood quietly and waited.

"Ralof of Riverwood." The blonde man stepped forward and went to the block. The man with the list looked at it and then back to Kell with confusion evident on his face.

"You. Step forward." Kell did as he asked.

"Who are you?" Kell looked him in the eye before speaking.

"Kell of Blackmarsh. The only one to dishonor his people and take the name Kell." The man seemed to have some interest while the women chuckled.

"What a stupid name." Kell turned to her and gave her a look that could kill a cave bear. She backed down a little before scowling.

"Captain, what should we do? He's not on the list." Kell was hopeful he would be let free. He wasn't trying to cross the border. He was on his way back from killing the leader of a bandit camp. He was innocent. The women glared at him and Kell's hopes of leaving alive dropped.

"Forget the list. He goes to the block." The man seemed upset at this and sighed.

"By your orders captain. I'm sorry, we'll have your remains shipped back to Blackmarsh." Kell chuckled causing them both to eye him suspiciously.

"They won't take them. Just dispose of them anyway you see fit." The man nodded and motioned to Kells left.

"To the block prisoner. Nice and easy." Kell nodded and walked to the block. He wasn't scared and he stood next to the blonde man from the cart. General Tulius stepped forward and looked at Ulfric Stormcloak.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgan call you a here, but a hero doesn't use a power like the voice to murder his king. You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down." Then there was a loud echoing roar of sorts. Something Kell had never heard before.

"What was that?"

"It's nothing. Get on with it."

"Aye, General. Read them their last rights." A priestess stepped forward and raised her hands and started to almost chant about commending souls and the like. Then a Stormcloak soldier stepped forward looking bored and annoyed.

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with!" The priestess looked offended and sighed.

"As you wish." The man stood next to the block and the captain pushed him down. The headsman walked forward and raised his axe above his head.

"My ancestors are smiling down on me Imperials. Can you say the same?" The axe dropped and with a sickening thud and sound of flesh being sliced the man's head was detached from his body. The captain kicked the body aside and the people watching started to call out.

"You Imperial bastards!"  
"Death to the Stormcloaks!"  
"Justice!"

The captain looked at Kell and then pointed at him.

"Next, the lizard." Kell went to walk forward when the roar echoed out again. This time louder and almost seemed to be filled with anger and hate.

"There it is again."  
"I said, next prisoner." Kell walked forward and looked at the captain.

"You may think killing me will make you feel better. But, know this. You are a evil as you claim the people you kill are." She punched Kell and he fell on his back. He stood and looked her in the eye. He towered over her being 6'3". He turned and lowered himself onto the block and turned to the headsman.

"Forgive me, my clan, my family. Hist guide my soul in the afterlife." The man raised his axe when a black creature flew towards them at an alarming speed.

"What in Oblivion is that!?" It landed on the tower next to the block and the force knocked the headsman on the ground. The creature was a dragon. The ancient harbingers of death in ancient times. It opened its mouth and a blue mist flew from it and hit Kell. He was launched a few feet and was seeing doubles once he hit the ground. He got to his feet but fell down to his knees. Someone helped him up and he saw it was the blonde man from the cart.

"Come on. The Gods won't give us a better chance." Kell stood and saw an open door leading to a tower ahead. He sprinted forward and inside. He climbed the stairs and saw a man by a wall. The wall burst open and the man was crushed. The dragon tried to fit his head in and just settled with launching a stream of fire into the hole instead. Kell moved to the side and avoided the flame.

The dragon took off the wall and flew away. Kell looked out the hole and saw a house below with the roof blown off. He jumped to the next building and when he landed the floor gave out beneath him. He landed on his feet but was off balance. He ran towards the door and saw a boy in the open.

The dragon landed a ways away from him and glared at the boy. Kell ran forward and shoved the boy behind cover while diving behind it as well and narrowly avoiding the blast of fire. He looked and felt relief when he saw the boy was just fine. He stood and saw the man with the list come up next to them.

"Nice job back there. Boy, stay down. Prisoner, nice to see you're still alive, come with me if you want to stay that way." Kell followed the Imperial as he sprinted forward. They came to a opening and the blonde Stormcloak came forward.

"Ralof, you damned traitor, outta my way!"

"We're escaping Hadvar and you can't stop us."

"Fine, I hope that dragon sends you all to Sovengard! Prisoner with me." Kell followed the Imperial into the keep. The Imperial turned to him and then back to the door.

"Was that really a dragon? The harbingers of the ancient times?" Kell responded with a nod and then held his bound hands up. The Imperial chuckled with pulling out a dagger.

"Right. Let's get those bindings off you." He cut the cloth off Kell's hands which sent relief through the Argonians hands.

"Thanks."

"No problem. See if you can find some gear. Name's Hadvar by the way." Kell nodded and saw some gear on a wall. Boots, chest and leg pieces, with some gauntlet as well. All Imperial which caused him to groan. He preferred the armor he made. If he made it out of Helgan alive the first thing he would do is make some new armor. Kell grabbed them and put them on. He saw an iron sword and shield on the opposite wall and grabbed those as well. He returned to Hadvar and saw he was unlocking the gate that stood in their way. He pulled the old chain and with a loud creak it flew open.

They walked forward and heard voices. Hadvar looked around the corner and then back to Kell.

"Stormcloaks. Maybe we can reason with them." Hadvar came around the corner and smiled.

"Now then, we just want to-" He jumped back to dodge the swing of a war hammer. Hadvar drew his sword and got in a fighting stance.

"Ok then." Kell came around the corner with his newly acquired sword and shield at the ready. He went to the man who had a single axe and left the one with the hammer to Hadvar. The man tried an overhead swing only to get Kells shield smashed in his face. He landed on his back and as he tried to stand Kell dug the sword into his chest. Kell pulled out and turned to see Hadvar had killed his man.

"Let's keep moving. There has to be a way out of here somehow." They went to the door that was behind the Stormcloaks and followed the hallways. The heard more voices and something being hit.

"We need to go. That dragon is tearing this keep apart."

"The Imperials have health potions stashed in here. We could use them." Kell rounded the corner and saw two more Stormcloaks. One was using a small hammer to hit a barrel in an attempt to break it. His friend was standing behind him just watching. Kell turned to Hadvar who just nodded.

They drew their weapons with a hiss that got the attention of the two men. They drew theirs and each took a man. Kell faced one who had a great sword. He tried for a horizontal slash which Kell blocked with his shield with relative ease. He used his sword hand to stab the man in the lower body. He leaned forward and Kell spun, knocking the man to the ground. Kell pulled his sword out and stabbed the man again in the upper chest to kill him.

He saw Hadvar was spinning his man around and then stabbing him in the back. Kell and Hadvar sheathed their weapons and continued. They saw cages and heard the sound of magic being used. They sped up and came to a torture room and saw two Imperials fighting three Stormcloaks.

One was struck with lightening and dropped dead. Kell rushed in and stabbed one who had two swords from behind. He saw the last one get his skull caved in by a man with a mace. Kell pulled his sword out and sheathed it. Hadvar went to the two men quickly.

"We need to leave. A dragon is attacking Helgan, we have to hurry." The one with the hood that shot the electricity scoffed at him.

"Come now boy, dragons are old stories."

"Did you not hear me? I said a dragon is attacking." The hooded man took a seat in a chair and chuckled.

"Right, and I'm the high king of Skyrim." The man with the mace stepped toward Hadvar and nodded to him.

"I'll come with you." Hadvar nodded and started to head down the path opposite where they entered from. The three of them walked until the got stuck by a bridge that was up. Kell saw a lever and pulled it. He chuckled when the bridge lowered and they crossed. They came to a large open room and saw five Stormcloaks.

Kell ran forward and stabbed one through the chest right when he turned around. He pulled back and dodged an axe that nearly took his head off. The man was hit in the face by the tortures assistant who smiled at Kell. He shuddered and fell to the ground. Kell saw he had two arrows in his back and looked to see two arches on the other side of the room. He raised his shield and jumped behind a pillar. He saw Hadvar killed a man leaving only the two archers.

He saw Hadvar duck under an arrow and Kell ran out with his shield raised. He felt an arrow smash into his shield but he kept pushing. He looked and saw the two archers were drawing swords and charging him. Kell ducked under the first slash and spun while slicing up and took the head off the first soldier. He blocked the swing from the second and kicked the knees of the man. He fell to his knees and Kell stabbed him through the neck. He pulled out and sheathed his sword with a grin.

"You're a damned good fighter." Kell nodded to Hadvar as they quickly continued down the corridors. They came to an open cavern and saw spider webs everywhere. They were confused when four large spiders came from the ceiling and charged them. Kell quickly drew his sword and rushed forward. He smashed his shield down into the first one and killed it. He turned and didn't see the second one.

He was knocked on the ground and rolled to his back. He held his shield up and the spider landed on the shield and tried to dig its fangs into him. He swung his sword and knocked the spider off, and onto its back. He got to his knees and plunged his sword into the underbelly of the creature. He stood and saw Hadvar was impaling one through the head. He kicked the other away and pulled his sword out. He slammed the sword down onto the beast and it died. They both sheathed their weapons and sighed.

"Let's keep moving then." Kell nodded and they kept going deeper down the path. Anywhere was safer then with that damned dragon. They saw a bear in the distance and took cover behind a cart. Kell saw a long bow and some arrows. He grabbed them and readied an arrow. He pulled back and aimed. He hated using bows but knew fighting a bear head on wasn't the smartest plan of attack. He released and the arrow stuck into the side of the bear.

It stood and roared at Kell and Hadvar. They drew their weapons and got ready as it charged them. It started to slow down until it was barely standing when it reached them. It raised a paw and dropped to the ground dead. Kell poked it a few times just to be safe and eventually decided it was in fact dead. He sheathed his sword and followed Hadvar.

They saw the exit and sprinted to it. They stepped into the daylight and had to shield their eyes from the blinding sun. They heard the flapping of wings and jumped behind a rock. The dragon flew over head and they sighed when it didn't come back.

"Looks like he's gone for good. We should keep moving in case he changes his mind." They started down the path and Hadvar told Kell numerous things. One of which was to join the Imperial Legion.

"With all due respect, I don't wish to live the life of a soldier. If I had to then I would chose the Imperials, but I would much rather stay out of the war." Hadvar smiled and shrugged.

"If I wasn't already signed up I would be saying the same exact thing right now. We're almost to Riverwood." They continued and found no other problems on the way there. They walked beside a river and eventually saw the town up ahead. They entered and Hadvar walked to the blacksmiths house.

"My uncle's the Blacksmith here. He should be able to help us." They walked to the forge and a man covered in soot walked over to them.

"Hadvar? Is that you? What are you doing here? Why do you look like you just lost an argument with a cave bear? And who's this?" Hadvar motioned for his uncle to quiet down.

"We'll explain, but first we need some privacy." He nodded and lead them to the door. He opened it and the two men entered and slumped into the first chairs they saw. Alvor entered behind them and sat across from them.

"Alright then, what happened?"

"We were at Helgan earlier today when it was attacked...by a dragon." Alvor shot up and looked over to his wife who was cooking. She too shot up at this news and seemed worried.

"What else happened?"

"Not much. We escaped. We might have been the only ones. This is Kell by the way. Saved my life he did." Kell bowed a little but was eyeing the food on the table with hunger in his eyes. He hadn't eaten for a while and having just escaped from a dragon and fighting Stormcloaks, Frostbite Spiders, and almost fighting a bear does tend to make one hungry.

"Did you now? Well, I thank you Kell. But I must ask a favor of you." Kell looked at Alvor and nodded.

"If there is a dragon skulking about then we need some help from the Jarl of Whiterun. Riverwood is defenseless if a dragon were to attack. We would be indebted to you." Kell nodded and looked back at the food. Hadvar chuckled and threw him an apple. The Argonian gladly ate it quickly. Alvor motioned for him to have as much as he wanted and the Argonian was very happy with this.

"I will get help. I just require help from you." Alvor nodded and leaned forward.

"Anything you need."

"I would like to use your forge to make myself new weapons and armor. While iron is fine, I prefer the power of Argonian craftsmanship. I could find the supplies easily and I would just need your help in making it." Alvor ran his fingers through his beard and nodded.

"Deal. How long will it take you to make?"

"I'll be done by tomorrow morning. I saw where the items I need are located not too far from here." Alvor nodded.

"Very well. You may use my forge however you wish." Kell nodded and stood while grabbing another apple. He went out the door and went to the woods where he and Hadvar entered from. He saw a pack of wolfs. Three of them. He drew his bow and shot one. He shot another and drew his sword and shield. He smacked the final wolf to the side with his shield and stabbed it. He sheathed his weapons and started to skin them quickly.

After a few minutes he had the pelts he needed. He went to the river and dove in. He saw the mushrooms he needed. Argonian's Venom. He grabbed all the ones he could and heard something moving quickly in the water. He saw a slaughterfish swimming towards him. He waited till it was close before moving to the side of the big teeth and stuck his hands into the gills. He squeezed and a dull thud echoed through the water. He used his claws to slice the top and bottom of the fish and pulled all the scales off. He also grabbed a tooth.

He came out of the water and chuckled to himself. All he would need is some iron and steel ingots, and one last touch for him to be ready in the making of his armor. He knew Alvor would be more than willing to help him with the ingots. Kell started to head towards where he saw the last ingredient.

He heard the screech and drew his bow. He looked up and saw a black silhouette above him. He aimed his bow and fired the arrow. It hit the mark and the black hawk fell from the sky. He went to where it landed and knelt next to the dead bird. He pulled out the feathers and cut off the talons. He stood and went back to Alvor with everything he collected.

He returned to see Alvor waiting for him with a smile.

"Need anything for these weapons and armor?"

"Some iron and steel ingots please." Alvor pulled out a couple and Kell pulled out the ingredients he collected. Alvor was confused and pointed at them.

"What are those for?" Kell took the mushrooms, feathers, talons and threw them into the forge. The fire started to glow dark blue at the base of the fire and a sharp green at the top.

"Ancient Argonian technique. I'll show you." Kell tanned the wolf pelts into straps and leather pieces. He melted some iron and steel ingot in one spot and the rest in another. He threw the slaughterfish scales into one of the piles and chuckled when it flashed a faint red. He threw the tooth in the other pile and smiled when it did the same. He waited and when it started to flash a bright vibrant red he pulled the molten metal out.

"Now we shape it." They started on the long task of shaping the armor to fit Kell and get him ready. It was just starting to become evening time when they started.

* * *

It was nearly morning and Kell was still working with Alvor. They were just making the final finishing touches to the armor. The sword and shield were finished long ago as they didn't have to be as precise as the armor.

"Done. Try it on." Alvor pulled the cooled armor out of the water and gave them to Kell. Kell took off his 'borrowed' Imperial armor and donned his new armor.

"Perfect." He didn't have a helmet as having one would mess with his vision and he had a hard time fitting his horns into helmets. His chest piece was small and lightweight despite being stronger then any known steel or metal. It had shinning scales scattered throughout it because they had slaughterfish scales in them. They glowed a dull silver that was very fetching. It fit close to him while also being loose to allow him free movement in it.

The gloves were also small and glowed the dull silver with the slaughterfish scales in them. They had room for his claws built in for comfort and so he could fight with them. They were just as strong as his chest piece. His leggings were slightly large to allow easier movement. They were silver and very light. Scales and silver glow still present.

His boots were pointed at the toes and had small spikes in the knees. He looked very intimidating while also regal all at once. His sword was slightly curved and had a serrated edge on one side and dangerous looking spikes on the other side. His shield was a strange circular shape that had spikes on the sides and front. **(Think the Daedric shield, just grey and slightly bigger)** Both were incredibly light and deadly.

"Thank you Alvor." Kell looked at the blacksmith and smiled.

"No problem. Any friend of Hadvards is a friend if mine." Kell shook the mans hand and asked where Whiterun was from where he was. He thanked the blacksmith again and started on his way. He wondered if Kim'bel was still at Whiterun. He hadn't seen her in five years. How was she fairing? Kell refocused himself on his mission. He had to get help for Riverwood. He would make sure they got it.

* * *

"What is my mission?" The women who spoke was kneeling before the women clad in black in front of her.

"There was an attack on Helgan yesterday. A prisoner supposedly escaped and that isn't good now is it?" She said in a teasing voice. The kneeling women shook her head. He face hidden by her hood. She had armor that most people knew was donned by the thieves of the thieves Guild. But hers was black instead of the normal brown and she had many knifes strapped to her figure. She had red highlights along the armor including a red hand print on her back right shoulder.

"That isn't good mistress. I'll deal with him. Any information on him?"

"An Argonian that was seen heading towards Riverwood with an Imperial soldier." The women in the thieves armor was getting curious.

"How do you know all this information after just a day?" The women who was still standing chuckled and drew a knife and inspected it.

"Someone set up a trap to capture him and get him executed by the Imperials. Somehow he escaped and the person who wanted him dead saw him and contacted us asking to have him killed. He paid a pretty sum of coin. So don't mess this up ok?" The kneeling women stood and bowed a little.

"I shouldn't be too long mistress." She fled into the shadows, though the faintest silver glow from her silver furred tail could be seen. It looked as silver as the moon. Her eyes flashed and they were a gold color. She would kill this prisoner and show no remorse in doing it.

 **Whatcha think? Make sure you leave a review to give me some feedback ok? Anyways, keep calm and may the Aura be with you all.**


	3. Bleak Falls

**Hey all. So school has started again and I have classes that give lots of home work, plus I'm in the marching band (Which has lots of after school practices) and Cross Country. So, I'm packed. I will try my absolute hardest to keep the chapters flowing like a river of...happiness. GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER! Perverts. Here's the next chapter. WAIT! If you guys have a request for an OC character who will travel with Kell (This will be a thing) Then you have to PM me ASAP. I will take the one I like the most. No restrictions, other then they aren't Dragonborn...duh. So send in the ideas like a river of happiness. GUTTERS...OUT...NOW! Here we go.**

Kell knew the journey to Whiterun was a short one. Just over the hill that was north of Riverwood and then he would cross the plains and he would be at the gates. He reached the small hill and climbed to the top. He looked out and saw the city of Whiterun in the distance. He made his way towards the city on the plains without any problems. Until he got closer.

He saw a group of people attacking a giant that was hurt, but very angry. Kell drew his sword and rushed forward. A man with a great sword slashed the angry beast from behind and was surprised when the giant turned around and slammed his club into him. The man flew back and Kell moved to the side to avoid being hit by the human projectile.

He had the back of the giant to him and knew what to do. He jumped up and slammed his shield into the large human like creature's back. It stumbled forward and Kell took the opportunity to slash the heels on the giant. It fell to its knees and turned to Kell. He slammed his shield into the giants face, knocking it to the ground. When it tried to get back up Kell stabbed his sword into the giants neck. He twisted and pulled out when the giant went limp.

He sheathed his sword and let out a sigh. He turned and a women with war paint and red hair walked up to him. She stared at him for a few seconds with her hands on her hips before speaking.

"You have skill. Have you ever thought about being a Companion?" Kell had heard of these Companions but never enjoyed the idea of going out when coin was the only motivation. Sure he had been a mercenary, but that was to make a living off killing. Not honorable, but at least he didn't project himself as honorable like they did. He knew he would never be honorable after dishonoring his clan all those years ago.

"I'd rather not. Not offense to you and the other Companions, but that life is not for me. Beside, I have some important business to attend to, so if you'll excuse me." Kell walked past the women who looked slightly shocked but just gave him a grin.

"If you ever change your mind then find us at-"

"I know where the Companions live. If I do then I will find you. Good day." Kell continued towards the city, while taking in the sights. The plains had many flowers that let off many pleasing smells that made him feel at peace. It was one of the reasons he loved visiting the city, or the plains in general.

When he arrived at the gate he was 'greeted' by two guards.

"Halt, Whiterun is closed with the dragons about. Unless you have important business." Kell nodded to the man to show his respect before he spoke.

"I'm from Riverwood. They may require assistance with the dragons about. They are defenseless." The guard stared at him for a while before nodding slowly.

"Very well. Let me get the gate." Said guard went to the large wooden gate and unlocked it for Kell to enter. Kell pushed the door open and was greeted with the familiar sight of the busy town of Whiterun. Some children were running around while playing tag. A women was working at the forges loudly slamming a hammer into a breast plate.

Kell walked to the square and saw many stalls where people were calling out their merchandise and others were scanning for items that peaked their interest. Kell walked past, catching a few glances from people. It's not everyday an Argonian in strange armor walks into Whiterun and then up to Dragonsreach.

When Kell reached the top a couple guards watched him closely, only to be disappointed when the strange Argonian ignored them completely. Kell pushed open the doors to Dragonsreach and was greeted with the sight of a large entry way and open central area where up against the back wall the Jarl sat on his throne. Kell walked up, still catching the glare from a few guards as he walked. On the left was a balding man with clothes that marked him of high authority and on the right was a dark elf in leather armor.

Said dark elf drew her sword as Kell approached and some of the guards did the same. Kell stopped walking and waited.

"State your business." All eyes were on him and he only focused on the one in front of him.

"I'm from Riverwood. They want more soldiers in case a dragon attacks them. Would you lower your sword so that I may speak freely to you Jarl without any fear of losing my head?" The elf was caught off guard and slowly sheathed her sword. The guards that got their weapons ready did the same as her. Kell walked forward and saw the elf was giving him a glare that dared him to try anything. Kell returned a glare that made her cower down.

"So, Riverwood requires aid?" Kell returned his silver eyes to the Jarl who was sitting at full attention. Kell nodded and bowed slightly. While he would never fully bow to anyone, he would always show his respect to those who either deserved it, or were in a position where it was supposed to be given to them. Having never met the Jarl before the latter was the only reason Kell gave his small bow.

"They do. The dragons could be a major threat." This caused a chuckle to come from the man to the left of the Jarl.

"Dragons. Only false tales my Jarl. Surely you wouldn't. Not only that, but the Jarl of Falkreathe could see this negatively and believe you are preparing to attack his hold." Kell stepped forward and looked at the man. The man of Kell's interest looked back at the Argonian and tried to hold his gaze. Most who looked Kell directly in the eyes said he had an aura around him that was demanding and powerful. One look could cause a bear to cower in submission. He dropped his eyes and Kell spoke quietly.

"The dragons are a threat sir. I was at Helgan when the dragon attacked. I only know of me and my ally getting out alive. To me, everyone else was killed that day. Even the children. You will send soldiers to Riverwood or you can watch them suffer the same fate if a dragon attacks. Then their blood will forever be on your hands. Is that what you really want?" Everyone was deathly silent that the Jarls right hand man was talked to in such a way in such a calm tone the emanated such a threatening malice.

The man shook his head slowly while keeping his gaze on the ground. The Jarl never took his eyes off the strange Argonian. Kell looked at the Jarl and they held eye contact. The Jarl understood why his Steward was so submissive. He wouldn't back down though, not only because of his title as Jarl, but because his Nord blood caused him to be very stubborn in nature.

"We will send troops. Thank you for your help. You are just the man I think my court wizard has been looking for. Come with me please." The Jarl stood and walked to the room to Kell's right, the Argonian warrior in tow. When Kell entered the room he saw two people. One in leather armor with a hood on that hid her facial features. It was clearly a women though. The second was a mage, seeing as his cloak gave that away very easily. This women was strange to Kell and caused him to be curious.

"Farengar, this man here is someone who I think can get your little 'project' done." The Jarl stressed that word and caused Kell to wonder what they had planned for him. The wizard looked up and at Kell. He smiled. While Kell could be very intimidating when he wanted to be, he knew he didn't need to have his hard gaze any longer. He replaced it with his normal observing gaze that didn't cause others to cower. Sometimes that was the only way to gain respect in Skyrim though, as much as Kell disliked it.

"Good. I'll be brief and quick. I want you to delve into a tomb filled with Drauger to find an ancient tablet that may or may not exist. Still interested?" Kell thought about it before turning to the Jarl.

"I will need to be paid seeing as I don't exactly have a job right now." The man being addressed by Kell nodded and calmed when he saw the menacing glare was no longer present.

"Very well. In case you didn't know, I'm Jarl Balgruff. Your name?" Kell bowed his head slightly.

"Kell of Blackmarsh, scourge and hated Argonian." Balgruff was caught of guard by the bluntness but paid no attention.

"I see. Complete this and you will be rewarded with the gold and my thanks, and respect." Kell nodded one last time before getting the name of the crypt from Farengar.

"Bleakfalls Barrows. I'm sure you have a fairly good idea where it is if you came from Riverwood." Kell did know the location of the crypt. After escaping Helgan with Hadvar, the Imperial soldier had pointed the crypt out and said he used to have nightmares of Drauger crawling down the mountain and into his room at night. A silly kid problem to them both now. Kell gave his signature nod as an answer and left Dragonsreach.

He walked through the town and couldn't help but feel like someone else was there. Not just the people walking around the town. Someone else who was following him. He couldn't find any evidence of this to be true but his Argonian instincts were telling him to be on guard. So he was.

He left Whiterun and began the march to Bleakfalls Barrows. He started to climb the trail to the crypt when he heard the sounds of fighting. To the left of the trail and just behind the trees. Kell ran through and found a single Orc with strange armor and weapons fighting a group of what appeared to be Vampires with similarly strange armor, but regular swords. Four on one wasn't fair and Kell hated Vampires. He had seen the filthy beasts attack and destroy villages. He even saw one feed on a child. He stopped it by removing the creatures head from it's shoulders.

Kell drew his sword and charged the nearest one. It had its back turned and wasn't prepared for Kell to run his sword through the vampires heart. Kell pulled out and the Vampire dissolved to ash. **(Don't remember if Vampires actually do this in Skyrim, so for my story they will.)** The other three turned to him and hissed. There was a strange clicking noise and a small arrow lodged itself into a Vampires chest. She let out a scream before turning to ashes. Kell saw the Orc had a strange weapon in his hands. It was wooden and looked highly advanced.

The Vampires waited no longer and charged. One at Kell and the other to the Orc. Kell raised his shield and stopped the sword of the Vampire. He pushed forward and pinned the stunned Vampire against a tree. Kell held it against the tree and stabbed his sword under the shield and into the Vampire's gut. He released his shield and the Vampire leaned forward. Kell spun to the Vampires side and dropped his sword onto the creatures neck. The head came off cleanly which caused Kell to grin a little.

He heard a grunt of pain and saw the Vampire had stabbed the Orc in the side with his sword. Kell ran forward and slammed into the Vampire, using his shield as a ram. The Vampire fell on his stomach, dazed and slowly rising. Kell sheathed his sword and took his shield in both hands. He stomped on the vampires back to get it to flatten to the ground. He raised his shield and then brought the shield down on the Vampires neck and the sharp bottom sliced the head off. He put the shield back on his left arm and went to the injured Orc.

He was bleeding out of his mouth and Kell knew he wasn't going to make it. He kneeled next to the Orc who chuckled a little.

"Nice...job kid." The Orc gasped in a breath before looking Kell in the eyes.

"Do a dying Orc... one last...favor." Kell nodded and watched as the Orc took the strange weapon he was using earlier and held it out. Kell took it and watched as the Orc grabbed a quiver with the smaller arrows. Bolts, he thought they were called. He wasn't sure. The Orc coughed up a large amount of blood before putting a hand on Kell's shoulder.

"It's called...a crossbow...load the bolts on the top...pull trigger...kill every last...fucker." With that last whispered word the Orc's grasp loosened and his hand dropped. Kell looked at the bolts and the crossbow. He tied the bolts on his back with the bolts on his left shoulder. He put the crossbow on his back with the handle by his right shoulder. He looked back at the dead Orc and frowned.

"May the Hist guide you in the afterlife." Kell continued back on the trail to the crypt. The rest of the journey was uneventful and he eventually reached the top. The temple was definitely ancient. Kell saw what looked like a door near the far base of the temple. When he reached the bottom of the steps he perked his head up. He jumped to the side and dodged the arrow that flew at him.

He drew his sword and looked up. Three bandits. One with magic, one with a bow, and the final had a great axe and was rushing down the stairs to meet him in combat. Kell rushed forward while dodging another arrow and smashing an ice spike to pieces with his shield. When the man with the axe met him he tried an over head swing to smash Kell.

Kell just held his shield up and easily stopped the attack. He pushed against the man and launched him over his shoulders while slicing his gut open, causing his internal organs to fall out. Kell ran up and stopped an arrow with his shield while ducking his head against the incoming spike of magical ice. He reached the top of the stairs and rushed the archer who was on his left first.

He blocked another arrow and slammed the shield into the archer. The man fell on his back and Kell stomped on his neck, which gave out a loud snap. Kell turned back and narrowly moved away from the incoming ice spike. Kell rushed towards the man while dodging or blocking the ice spikes that threatened to end his life.

Kell felt a spike slam into his shield and instead of shattering, it imbedded itself into his shield. He got an idea and rushed the mage. He ducked under another spike and jumped forward. He slammed his shield into the mages chest and with the ice spike on the front he impaled the mage. Kell jerked his shield and pulled out. The spike had shattered but did it's job well. The mage fell to his knees and coughed up blood. Kell spun and in a clean slash took the bandits head off.

Kell simply sheathed his sword and went to the large door. He pushed against it and grinned as it slowly gave way and he entered. He came to a large room of sorts and heard voices. He ducked down and went to a pillar that was in front of him. He peeked around and saw two bandits standing by a fire. Kell couldn't hear what they were saying but decided it didn't matter.

Kell took the crossbow off his back and loaded a bolt and made sure it was going to work before aiming the advanced contraption at the bandit on the left. He pulled the small lever and smiled when the bolt flew through the air and sliced cleaning into the bandits chest. He fell over and died while the other looked around confused. Kell loaded another bolt and took aim. The man turned his back to Kell who fired.

It hit him in the middle of the back and he fell to his knees. Kell loaded a third bolt and took aim. The man seemed to know his death was coming so he straightened up and stopped moving. Kell aimed, fired, and heard the sickening crunch of the arrow slamming into, and breaking the man's skull. Kell put the crossbow on his back and walked forward. He looted a few gold coins from them before continuing further into the crypt.

"Hopefully this doesn't take too long." Kell had been to crypts like this before and found then a waste of time. He had only found a few gold coins, Drauger, traps, puzzles, and near death experiences when he went into these ancient burial tombs.

Kell descended further and further, completing the puzzles, avoiding the traps, and killing the Drauger, while occasionally being rewarded with a few gold coins. Other then that, he was bored as he traveled through. Then Kell saw them. Webs. Large webs. Ones that belonged to those damned Frostbite Spiders. Kell had grown to hate them ever since his encounter with them with Hadvar. Despite living in Skyrim for as long as he had, he had never seen the terrifying creatures until that day. And he hated them.

Kell walked slowly and had his sword drawn. As he got deeper, the webs became thicker and he started to see egg sacks as well. He saw a few small spiders under foot every now and then, to which he responded by crushing them underfoot. He saw room with an open ceiling that had webs around a tunnel of sorts. On the far wall was a passage and Kell could see a dark elf wrapped up in the webs. He was alive as he was thrashing around silently.

Kell walked out and heard a rustling from above. From the hole above his head a giant Frostbite Spider dropped down and in front of him. It let out a mix between a hiss and a growl and walked towards Kell. The Argonian could see it was injured from a previous fight as it had bloody slashes and was slightly limping. Kell decided to fight offensive and rushed it.

It swung a leg at him and he stopped it with his shield while slicing the leg off with his sword. The spider rammed him and sent him into a wall. It was pissed at the injuries Kell gave it and he knew it. He readied himself and waited. It closed in slowly and eyed him with its multiple eyes. Kell charged suddenly but moved to the left. The spider tried to turn but was missing a leg and the others were injured. Kell slashed a hind leg off and watched as the spider fell to the ground from the sudden lack of balance.

Kell ran up the back and jumped into the air with sword held pointing down in both hands. When he came down he stuck the sword into the creatures head and sighed in relief when it stopped moving and only let out the occasional twitch. Kell pulled his sword out and sheathed it. He slowly walked up to the man while keeping his eyes peeled for any more of the spiders.

"Cut me down. Please." Kell nodded and pulled his sword out.

"Hold still." The man complied and Kell went to work on slashing the spider threads that suspended the man. When the last one was severed the man dropped to the ground and slowly got up.

"Thanks. Now scram. The treasure's mine!" He took off running and Kell watched with confusion as the dark elf undoubtedly ran to his death. Kell sheathed his sword and walked down the path the man took. He heard a scream that belonged to said dark elf and shook his head, annoyed.

"Fool." Kell came to a hallway that had writings and pictures of sorts of the walls. At the end of the hall was a strange circular block of stone. And a Drauger with a sword, standing over the dead dark elf. Kell casually drew his sword and walked forward. When the Drauger finally noticed the Argonian it had Kell's sword driven into it's heart, or where one would lie after the thousands of years of decay. Regardless, it was enough to kill the creature.

Kell sheathed his sword and looted the dark elf. He found a golden claw and eyed it curiously. In the palm was the picture of an owl, on top. Moth in the middle, and a wolf on the bottom. **(Just so you know, I'm bullshitting this. I don't remember if it's this combination or not, LOL)** Kell looked at the circular stone and saw the same pictures. He had a hunch and tested his theory.

When the stones on the wall moved he knew what to do. He made the wall match what was on the claw. He saw the holes where the fingers on the claws would go. He put it in and waited. When nothing happened he twisted and smiled when he heard noises. The symbols on the wall spun and rested on three owls. The wall slowly started to drop until it allowed Kell to enter.

When he did he saw a large chamber that was breathtaking. He saw a small set of stairs lead up to the top where there was a coffin and a stone epitaph of sorts. Kell walked up and when he got closer to the epitaph he heard voices. Almost a chanting of sorts. Kell saw a couple of the strange markings on the wall begin to glow blue. He was in a trance and walked forward, closer to the words until his face was almost touching them.

A blue current of what was almost like wind flew into Kell and he grew dizzy. He backed up and fell on his back. He sat up and heard a loud noise. He saw the coffin was open and a Drauger in a large set of royal armor was climbing out. It pulled the war hammer off its back and approached the dazed Kell. He stood as fast as he could and raised his shield and braced with both hands.

When the hammer hit he was launched back, and into the epitaph. He fell to one knee but quickly rose. He moved to the side, falling on his side and the hammer slammed into the part of the epitaph where he was a few seconds before. He half crawled half stumbled away. He reached a table that was by the coffin and braced himself against it. When he turned the Drauger was still coming at him. Kell bent back and the swing went over him. He tried to get up but the Drauger pushed down on his with the hammer in an attempt to choke him with the handle.

Kell pushed back but was seeing doubles. He heard the ping of glass falling over and looked to see a bottle with poison next to him. Kell used one hand to keep the hammer back and the other to grab the bottle. He slammed it into the Drauger's head and it fell back. Kell got up and saw that part of the dead mans face was dissolving.

Kell drew his sword and stabbed the Drauger before it could recover. Kell leaned against the table panting for a bit. What had happened with that epitaph? He shook his head and saw a stone tablet. He didn't care if it was the one he needed or not. He grabbed it and his sword from the Drauger corpse and made his way back to Whiterun as fast as he could.

When he returned to Farengar he still saw the women though she wasn't talking. They both noticed Kell and he put the tablet on the table as his answer. Farengar was so happy he looked like a piss drunk giant to Kell.

"Thank you for your help." He handed Kell some gold and he smiled at the hefty amount. He figured it would be enough to last him a week or two if he was wise with it. There was shouting and a panic coming from the main room. Balgruff's House-Carl came sprinting in and pointed to Kell and Farengar.

"You two, Balgruff needs you upstairs now! There's been a dragon sighting near Whiterun." Kell had never run faster before. He knew that these dragons were deadly and every second he spent waiting around was another that this beast would have to tear people to shreds.

He reached the war room with Farengar right behind him. Balgruff was talking to a guard. He turned to Kell and nodded.

"I see Irileth got you. I know you just returned but we have need of you. Can I count on you in helping against this dragon?" Kell nodded and looked at the soldier.

"Where was it located last?"

"The Western Watch Tower." Kell nodded and went with Irileth to gather some troops. After a not so rousing speech they started to make their way to the Watch Tower. When they got there they found that there was no longer a Western Watch Tower though.

"Spread out. Search for survivors." Kell went to what was left of the main tower and saw some soldiers poke their heads out.

"What are you doing here. It's still around, it grabbed Hroki and Tor when they tried to run for it." Kell knew that they were right. Especially when he heard the loud roar. He raised his shield and saw the silhouette of a dragon closing in fast. When it arrived Kell saw it wasn't as big or as dangerous looking as the one at Helgan, but still dangerous nonetheless. It looked at Kell and roared with anger.

"Dovahkiin!" Kell braced for a long and grueling fight.

* * *

The shadowy figure waited a fair distance away as her target and the guards of Whiterun made their way to the tower. She didn't have an opportunity to attack yet. Well, she did. When he was stunned after looking at the wall and the strange wind flew into him and dazed him. She was too stunned to attack at the sight of what happened. When she was about to that Drauger attacker him first. She was hopeful it would do her job for her, but it didn't.

She was about to strike but the Argonian left quickly after and seemed to have his wits about him again. She would just have to wait a while longer before her chance presented itself. She had a bow with a poisoned arrow at the ready but knew it would only mildly affect the Argonian so she had to wait for the perfect moment.

She needed him to be tired, preferably injured, while his senses and attention were elsewhere. Then she would shoot him with the poison and strike. The poison wasn't as strong as most but did have the capability to disrupt people's senses. When hit with this the Argonian would see doubles and be dizzy, as well as having his energy drained. It would be like a lamb to the slaughter at that point and that was how she liked her missions to go.

Maybe after this dragon would kill him and she could go home. At the very least it would mortally wound him and then she could strike him. She couldn't explain the nagging feeling at the back of her head. Something about this Argonian was familiar, she just couldn't place her finger on it. She pushed said feeling aside and refocused. He is just a contract, nothing more and nothing less. She just wanted to get this over with and finally relax. She had been busy the last couple of weeks with her missions. During this time of war a lot of people wanted others to just lose their lives.

She would gladly do so for coin for her and her family. Well, her adopted family. She left her real family years ago and regretted the decision at times, but at other times she was glad she did. She always made sure to visit her family at least once a year. They had no idea what she was doing, and every time they asked she said she was a freelancer and stayed in one city for a few days while working at the inn. Then she would go to the next city and repeat the process.

They believed her and for that she was thankful. She didn't want anyone, especially her family to know about her second life. She refocused as the Argonian and the dragon started to begin their fight with each other. This was going to be very interesting.

 **Whatcha all think? Remember to send in that OC. One rule, you can only send in one and I will only accept one. I don't want six people traveling with Kell. That's dumb. Sorry. Make sure you have a general idea for a back story as well. Don't bullshit it too much either because then I won't do it. I will take requests for how Kell will meet them and if I like it then I will do it. Just know that Kell won't be doing any side quests. May sound dumb, but I don't want to waste seven chapters on him being someone's slave. So anyways, keep calm and may the Aura be owith you all.**


	4. Tempest

**No more OCs are being accepted... sorry guys and girls but you were too late. I got an OC from TehUnoman. Now because I'm super busy and such I'm using his message he sent me for this chapter... and I'm hella lazy but ya know whatever! Here we go... will Kell win? Will he die? Stop asking questions and read the damned chapter already! Jeeze. Also, Kell has a theme song now. Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi. Listen to it. And enjoy the OCs... or die a horrible painful death in a video game.**

Kell flinched back as the dragon let out a roar that caused his ears to ring. He kept his shield raised and waited. An arrow flew and pierced the beast under the right wing and it growled while flying up, realizing the danger. Kell kept his shield raised in the general direction of the circling dragon and waited. It started to head towards them and came low while keeping up it's speed.

It let loose a stream of fire and Kell dove to the side to avoid the painful death he surely would have suffered should he have been hit. Two guards were unlucky and burst into flames and proceeded to writhe on the floor while letting out blood curdling screams. Kell blocked out most of the sounds but some still reached him so he just kept his eyes on the dragon as it started to circle them again.

Once more it came in and let loose its flaming fury only to miss when the guards grew smart and either took cover or jumped to the side. The dragon came around once more but started to plummet when an arrow pierced its left eye. The dragon fell down and slid across the ground, tearing up everything in its path. A guard was in that path and was crushed under the flying lizard and into a bloody pulp.

When the dragon stopped sliding Kell wasted no time and rushed forward while being backed by the guards who were either preparing their melee weapons for combat or were firing arrows into the dazed monster.

Kell approached from the right side and stabbed into the wing bone. The dragon returned to his senses and smashed his wing into Kell and launched him a few feet away and onto his back. Kell was instantly up and charging again. He saw the dragon turn to the left and closed its jaws around a guard. The dragon picked the guard up, shook him, and launched him into the air.

Kell came from behind and stabbed into the rear right leg. The dragon turned and used its head like a hammer and once more launched Kell away from him. Kell landed on his back and slid for a few feet before stopping. He was dizzy and seeing doubles but rose to his feet anyways and took a ready stance.

The dragon opened its huge jaws and Kell could see fire building in the back of the throat. Kell dropped to his right knee and held his shield in front of him. When the fire hit Kell was unharmed but he could feel the intense coursing around him and charring everything behind him. When the fire stopped Kell looked over his shield and ducked to the side when the dragon tried to bite him.

When Kell stood he was on the dragons left side and he slashed it in the face and drew blood. The dragon responded by ramming his head in Kell's direction, but the Argonian saw this coming and raised his shield in defense. He felt the impact and his arm went numb as he slid along the ground a few feet. When he stopped he charged again and slammed his shield downwards into the dragons head.

The head dropped and Kell stabbed his sword down into the thick head and heard a crack. He thought it was over but was surprised when the dragon lifted its head, with Kell holding onto his sword. Kell flipped over the sword and landed on the creatures neck and was riding it. He tugged on his sword and the head reared back while the dragon roared in pain.

Kell took his shield and rammed the bottom into the one good eye the dragon possessed and chuckled a little when he saw he blinded the creature. What he didn't count on was this causing the dragon to go into a rage and throw him off its back and onto the ground a few feet away. Kell slowly rose and saw his sword was still stuck in the head of the now thrashing beast.

The guards around him kept firing and the arrows were continually piercing the creatures hide and drew blood. The dragon was close to death and Kell knew it. He drew his crossbow and took aim at the neck. He fired and the bolt slammed into the dragons neck and gushed large amounts of blood from the injury.

It roared before falling down and attempting to stand and kill what he though would be the direction of the nearest man. Kell loaded another bolt and fired into the neck again, causing more blood to stain the ground. The dragons movements slowed and Kell put his crossbow away while walking towards the barely alive dragon. He quickly pulled his sword out and back up as the dragon snapped at the air, trying in vain to take a bite out of Kell.

When it stopped biting did Kell approach. He raised his sword in both hands and brought it down on the beasts head with the sickening noise of flesh being sliced and more bones cracking. Kell twisted and just like that the dragon was dead. Kell sheathed his sword and flopped on his back, exhausted from the battle with the beast.

His peace was cut short when the dragon started to burst into flames and turn to nothing more then a giant skeleton. Then a blue wave-like energy that was similar to the energy from the crypt flew into Kell and he felt empowered. Like he could take on an army of Imperials and Stormcloaks and live. He kept hearing something in the back of his head and he couldn't hold it in. He looked to the sky and shouted with the force similar to that of the dragon.

"Fus!" A blue energy flew forth from his mouth and blew away a few feet into the sky before dissipating into nothingness. Kell's throat felt sore and sour and he almost regretted saying that word but felt his throat getting better as the seconds passed.

"You... You're Dragonborn!" Kell looked to his right and saw the remaining guards staring at him with mouths dropped and eyes full of wonder. Kell looked around and saw no one near him before turning back to the guards.

"Me?" He said while pointing to himself in confusion.

"Yes, you. What you just did, that was shouting. Can't believe I would have the honor of meeting, let alone fighting next to a Dragonborn." Kell was about to ask more questions when a loud booming and almost threatening voice that rang with age tore through the sky.

 _"Dovahkiin!"_ Nobody moved, and nobody said anything. Eventually Kell spoke while looking around, half expecting something to blow up.

"What was that?"

"The Graybeards... They're summoning you Dragonborn."

* * *

As she watched the fight she couldn't help but feel impressed and entertained at the Argonians skill and will to fight. When the fight ended she watched as the newly named Dragonborn devoured the defeated dragons soul. Then came the loud shout that seemed to shake the world to its very core.

"So he really is Dragonborn. This just made my job a lot more interesting." She melted into the darkness of the surrounding trees and decided to keep following him, but to at least send a message to her mistress to let her know about this development.

She let out a call similar to that of a hawk, and a few seconds later a white hawk flew down and landed on the arm she outstretched for it. She took a slip of paper with the message she had written on it and tied it to the birds leg.

"Give this to Astrid. Quickly my friend." The hawk took to the sky while letting out a shriek and disappeared a few seconds later. She turned back to her target and saw him returning to Whiterun with the guards in tow. She could hear a couple words. Something about drinks for the Dragonborn on them.

"Stupid Nords." She always found them rude, loud, and lazy. She then began to follow while shaking her head.

"What else could happen? Some women who works for a God comes in and starts helping him? That'll be the day I do nothing but sit on my ass and eat moonsugar all day long."

* * *

In the beginning, darkness reigned supreme. A single dot of light was sealed off, held back by the torrent of shadow. The entity that controlled the dark presence, Tempest, was observing the source of light. This entity held full control over the darkness, being the sole creator of it's power.

And it was bored.

As it watched the pointless struggle between the incredibly heavy spark of light and the overwhelming shadow, he knew it had to spice things up. In a corner of emptiness, it began to create observers, mimicking its own persona of knowledge, power, and deceit. These observers would be known as the Daedra, listening to none except the creator.

Tempest also made the Aedra, the Eight Divines to combat the Daedric Lords should the time arise. Unlike other entities, it knew about the prospect of Balance, and always proceeded to enforce such beliefs.  
It pulled off the shackles that hung on the infinite spark, and watched as it exploded, expanding to an immense size within seconds. Just like that, the Balance was made, and Tempest became it's Elite Guard.  
The Guard soon picked out the possible world of choice... Tamriel, if it wasn't mistaken,and sent the influences of both Aedra and Daedra there. And like the Observer it always is, it watched the world be built by their hands.

*Upon reaching the 4th Era*

Tempest was disgusted by what he is witnessing. The influence of the Daedra was sent to little more than rare shrines all over a single land, whereas the Divines were spread out all over the world-even obtaining a Ninth Divine! The Observer was surprised by this turn of events, but was enraged by the misbalance and the chaos of the world's denizens.

The time to observe was over. It was going to act.

Concentrating, it held out its hands, channeling energy into a makeshift core. In the entity's eyes, it took mere seconds, on Tamriel, Helgan is now a ruin because of Alduin's wrath. The chaos couldn't have been a better target. Tempest fired the core towards the destroyed town, creating a statue. Though his fearsome appearance has been reduced to little more than a cloaked, heavily armored figure on a pedestal, it knew it had done one part of the job.

Now, he needed the right host...

* * *

With a jump the women sat up, lightning blue eyes piercing the night sky. The figure's heartbeat was close to being heard by all of the wildlife in the forest she slept in. She raised herself off the cot she kept on her person, carefully observing her surroundings. After determining that there was no possible threat nearby, she relaxed. This was achieved because of her beast blood.

But the dream she experienced caught her off-guard: Helgan shattered, bandits slaughtered, all beneath the shadow of a statue... something called the ShadowRose Blade...

Carefully, she gathered what she had with her: potions, scrolls of magical power, a dwarven sword, shield, a few daggers, and her steel-plate armor. She carefully placed the helm on, always unsure of the sudden cut of vision. The woman, though skittish as she may be about any helm, sucked it up for the amount of usefulness it provided. The Redguard, now fully equipped, rolled up the cot, threw it over her shoulder, and began sniffing out the trail. She decided it wouldn't hurt to check out Helgan seeing as she had nothing better to do.

A few days later, she found the gates leading into Helgan. Keeping an eye on patrols, she knew that local bandits had taken residence over the demolished town... by a dragon, no less. Hearing nothing within was quite unnerving. Even her enhanced senses could barely pick up anything, besides one heartbeat going haywire.  
Deciding that one threat was not any concern, she drew her sword, forgoing the shield, and bashed the gate opened, terrifying the poor robber even more so.

She stopped suddenly; the sight of corpses torn into many pieces was disturbing. The redguard became desensitised during one rampage many years back in Morthal, and after seeing the bloodshed she committed, she could only shake her head. The difference between then and now, though, was the fact that these former bandits were sliced apart by what appears to be a sword or Greataxe, though what axe could cause that much devastation, she could only think of Clavicus Vile and his own weapon.

She caught something to the right, shifting in her peripheral vision. Moving her head slightly, she saw the other bandit, pressed up against the wall, shaking violently. How she forgot about him, she wouldn't know, but she didn't forget the exchange:

"What happened here?"

"M-m-monster! That statue! It-it-it killed everyone!" The poor bandit was close to wetting himself.

"...Your insanity reminds me of one that I dare not think of." the woman stated, swinging the dwarven sword at the man's throat. The soothing sound of flesh being cleaved by metal reached her ears. She sighed heartily.

"Good. You're already assisting the Balance of this world." A voice stated.

"What the?!" the woman spun around, shield now drawn. She warily darted her eyes around the broken ramparts of the village, finding no Dremora nearby.

"Who's there?!"

"You've already met some of my spawn, you should get an inkling of an idea by now."

"The statue..." The Redguard muttered. She focused her eyes upon the bloodbath again, and found the offending rock formation, having no place in the ruin. But, considering current events, it was a perfect hiding place for the beholder.

"Now, you found my shrine, come forth, and I'll explain the situation to you." The voice stated.

"I think I'll decline on that, the last time I spoke to a shrine, it wanted me tested by demons after doing a task for it." The woman deadpanned.

"I believe you misheard me: Do so, or you will face worse than these poor souls, beast blood." How did he? Her eyes widened, but shrank back down quickly. Doesn't matter, if those bandits were slaughtered so easily, she almost didn't want to know what would happen next. Though her body mentally protested about going near the statue, she forced it to walk in the red pool, facing the statue. It sat cross-legged, arms lowered to near it's knees, hands grasping a long, curved object. The body of the statue was armored in the Dremora's design, but the cloak was solid stone. Until two white lights appeared where eyes would, what appeared to be a permanent glare focused on the Redguard.

"The dream you faced was a premonition of mine, I've sent it to you as a summons to here, away from all prying eyes. Not even the dead dare disturb this meeting between us."

"How kind, but I think I'd like to know who you are, Daedra, and get to business." She stated bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hmm, how fortunate I chose you, no poking around the bush,." It muttered in an almost amused fashion. "I am not of the Daedra, but they are of my design. I am Tempest, the Guard of the Balance of the Universe. The balance between that of Light and Dark."

"So you've helped cause the world's suffering, then?" She said darkly, her anger building.

"What the Daedra decide to do is none of my concern. But it's the Aedra, shunning their Dark Brothers and Sisters into Solitude, that makes it concerning. I've chosen you to change that; demolish shrines of the Aedra, build more shrines of the Daedra, do whatever to restore the Balance."

"That sounds like fun, buuuuuuut...it's not my cup of tea, Tempest." The Redguard stated, showing a middle finger to the statue.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to NOT be a tool for anyone else."

"That's not for you decide. Even if you do leave, this will be on your shoulders."

"Then find someone else to do your dirty work, then. I intend to live peacefully now, away from the troubles of the world."

"Even if I offered the ability to have your inner wolf listen to you every single second of your life?" She froze while turning back to the accursed statue.

"Prove it." She challenged, while bearing a scowl.

"Very well. Do you see the object lying on the hands of the statue? Take it into your own, and Observe."

She leaned forward, her hands moved underneath the sheath, she deduced within seconds, shaking violently. Her excitement was palpable, but her nerves was getting to her. Shaking her head to clear any doubts, her hands moved up, taking up the sheath that housed the sword. Noticing a small attachment near the hilt of the blade, she went to hook it to her belt, but fell to her knees in excruciating pain. Her mind felt as though it was being split apart, feeling the beastly senses growing in magnitude, her blood became lava in her disillusioning thoughts.

As fast as it had began, it stopped, the coolness of her armor never felt better. She was having a hard time breathing through her lungs, the recent fire within her weakening her strength.

"Wha... what happened to me?!"

"You've been balanced." Tempest stated. "All potential wielders undergo this process. The people that lie before you were destroyed by the blade, as they couldn't handle the pain that they experienced. You, however, survived, and are now fitting to wield it."

Remembering the clip on the sheath, she attached it on the left side of her waist. Her right hand fell onto the handle, and slowly unsheathed the sword. A low hum was picked up as the naginata was drawn. Black, folded metal was what caught her eye first, the second was a white insignia at the base of the sword, just above the hilt.

Curved lines circled each other, a small flame nearest the hilt. It took only a few seconds for the woman to figure out that the insignia was similar to that of a rose. Which is when she remembered the name of the sword: The ShadowRose Blade.

Once the tip of the blade was removed, she placed a few fingers on the sword, and quickly removed them from the sudden shock.

"Unlike other enchantments, this one improves the strength of the blade while burning wounds it inflicts." Tempest stated. "This will be your instrument of power. Because of the connection it has to myself, you'll be given power if you succeed in doing tasks I assign you. My voice will be heard by you alone while you have the blade, but others can hear it should they have something...interesting about them."

"Ok, if that's the case, two things: One, can you read my mind, and two, how can I tell if they're a person of interest?" she asked.

"I could if I ever needed to, but unlike Hermaeus, I don't have a lust for knowledge of my subjects. As for the second question, I'll inform you for the time being, until you can gain that intuition in the future." It stated. "Now, for your first task, destroy this statue. It served it's purpose, and now has no place here."

"Good, it was giving me the creeps." The Redguard said. Taking the sword in both of her hands, she swung diagonally, slicing the head and right arm off completely, while watching the left one slowly crumble off of the thin piece of rock it sat on. She shuddered when the arm hit the ground, as she felt the blade's power flowing through her veins. Her eyes fluttered as it traveled euphorically, opening them up with disappointment as it stopped suddenly.

"Well done, Onyx. You are given a small amount of control over the shadows: During the night, you can disguise yourself in the dark permanently, and have your foes confused by bending the shadows around them. During the day, your control can only extend to as far as the possible radius of an object, including yourself, and cannot offensively use it against your enemies." Tempest said blandly.

"A simple tool is all I'm getting from that?" She asked slightly disappointed at her reward for working for this Tempest.

"Simple tasks give simple things, while more...interesting tasks deliver the skills and powers that you find interesting." Tempest stated, annoyed over Onyx's pout. "This is, however, just the beginning. You'll see soon enough."

"Alright, what's my next task?" Onyx asked, eager to get into the field.

"A world-changing event is about to take place. Travel to Ivarstead, and wait for a few travelers to appear, if I'm correct, they're going to be traveling the Steps to Hrothgar." Tempest began. "Offer your services to them, and assist them in any way you can. That is the main task, but when I give you another, you break off from them to complete it, then locate them at a location of your choosing."

"...Understood. I'll be operating under a different name during the secondary tasks." Onyx replied.

"Good. Now, head out to Ivarstead, Shadowmoore. Your destiny awaits." Tempest went silent after that. Onyx took a few steps before looking back at the remains of the statue and letting out a sigh.

"What the hell have I got myself into?"

 **Another shout out to TehUnoman for writing this for his character and allowing me to use said character. Make sure you check out his stuff and read them if you wish. Also, leave a review please... I like to hear from you guys to tell me how I did... or how Teh did. Make sure you flamers do your flaming thing ok? Good! Anyways, keep calm and may the Aura be with you all!**


	5. Onyx

**Hey there all y'alls. How are you doing? I hope you're doing good. I am. It's raining right now and we have been in a drought for like five months so this is epic. Well, drizzling, but it's the thought that counts, right? Anyways, here we go with the story.**

Kell sat down in the chair while resting his head in his hands. He was exhausted from his fight against the dragon. Not only that, but now he was something called Dragonborn. Sure his world was pretty weird, but now? Now it was just damned near insane. He was supposed to go off and kill these things on a regular basis, when he had a hard time with just one with half the guards of Whiterun assisting him.

He heard foot steps and raised his head to look at the Jarl. Kell stood up quickly and faced the man while never losing eye contact. Balgruff looked at him a few seconds before extending his hand. Kell looked at it before extending his own and shaking the Jarl's hand.

"Whiterun owes you a great debt. Because of you that dragon was killed before it could cause any further harm. I heard you fought bravely and discovered something about yourself out there. Dragonborn, huh? Interesting." Kell just nodded before looking around.

He was in the main halls of Dragon's Keep and had been resting. The journey back was quick and full of celebration and pats on the back. Mostly from the over excited guards, who not only aided in the killing of a dragon, but got to fight with the Dragonborn, hero of legends. While Kell was happy that the dragon was killed he couldn't help but have a nagging feeling in the back of his head. What if there was more? Where were they coming from if there was more? Could they stand a chance against more if they were attacked again?

Too many questions, with too little answers, and Kell didn't like it. He looked back at the Jarl who turned to his Steward, with a large grin.

"Make note of this; from this day forth, this man shall be the Thane of Whiterun, Kell of Blackmarsh. Wouldn't want you to be just like the common rabble now would we? Should you need anything just let the guards know and they will help you, or they can answer to me." He ended with a hearty laugh before returning to the throne. He sat and let out a sigh.

As Kell was about to leave there was a loud, almost force that sounded out and caused everything to shake violently.

 _"Dovahkiin!"_ Kell looked around and watched as the chandelier hanging above the table shook and got dangerously close to falling onto the table. Once everything calmed down Kell slowly turned to the Jarl while standing at the ready in case anything else were to happen.

"What was that?" Was all Kell asked. Balgruff leaned forward on his throne and rubbed his chin in thought.

"If my memory serves me correctly, then that was the Greybeards, the masters of the voice, calling you to the snowy tops of their mountains to meet with them." Kell looked out a window and saw the snowy mountains of the Throat of the World in the distance.

"Why do they want to see me?"

"To train you in the way of the voice. I'd hurry to them if I was you, don't want to keep those old men waiting." Kell gave a small nod before leaving the palace quietly. The Greybeards. In his entire time in Skyrim he had never heard of these people. The name caused him to instantly dissect that they were older men. Older men tended to be wiser though, in Kell's opinion. He had nothing better to do so he decided it would be smart to go and see these masters of the voice.

He stocked up on supplies and began the trek to the village at the base of the mountain. Ivarstead is what the guard had told him. He would be lying when he said the guards were friendly to him. Almost too friendly for his tastes, but he wasn't in a position to tell them what to do. He guessed that if you were able to kill a dragon and eat it's soul that you were someone who should be respected. Kell only gave respect where is was earned though, regardless of title.

Almost an hour into his trip Kell heard something behind him. When he turned all he saw was a quick flash of black and red. He couldn't make out what it was but knew he was being followed. He continued on his way and shot back an occasional glance. When he would do so he would see the same flash of black and red. Easy to miss to most, but in Kell's old line of work if he wasn't always on his toes then he would have died long ago.

He had to admit that the person had skill. Most people would have been caught by his third glance back, but this one, whoever or whatever they were was smarter and faster then anyone Kell had dealt with before. Kell knew dropping his guard, even for a second, could result in death so he made sure to never lose focus and to never stop or put himself in a bad position. He wasn't going to let some cut throat or assassin kill him after he fought a dragon and lived.

Well into the night Kell arrived in Ivarstead and immediately went to the inn. Upon arrival he saw it was a smaller, homey establishment with a smell of food and mead flowing around in the air. The bard was playing a flute and a few people were dancing or cheering as he did so. Kell took a few steps in when someone flew over the table in front of him and was then followed by another person. They two tumbled on the floor as Kell walked past.

"Idiots." Kell muttered under his breath so only he could hear it. He knew how to solve most disputes without the need of violence while most all the people in Skyrim solved their problems by stabbing or punching something. Kell went to the table in the far corner and sat. He leaned back in the wooden chair and the chair let out a faint creak as it supported his weight. After a few minutes a women come up and asked Kell what he wanted.

Not in the mood of craving anything specific the Argonian ordered venison. Meat was always something Kell seemed to be in the mood for, probably due to him being an Argonian but he was never really sure. He had seen plenty of Nords and Elves eat large portions of meat that could make Kell sick. While he waited Kell studied the crowd and sipped his mead.

Mostly Nord, the occasional elf. The thing he noticed the most was a Red Guard women in the corner. She seemed like a warrior of sorts, judging by the steel plate armor that adorned her body as she sat in peace and watched as well. When their eyes met Kell held her stare. She eventually broke it with a scoff and went back to sipping her mead.

Kell moved to someone else and went back to his own mead. He slowly looked out the window without turning his head and saw the shadowy figure outside. Kell turned his head towards it and watched it disappear from sight and into the darkness. Kell narrowed his eyes but lost focus when his food was slapped down at his table.

"What are you doing here, if you don't mind me asking." Kell looked at the women who was a red head with a slim body.

"Traveling to the top of the mountain to meet the Greybeards." He heard a cough and turned to see the Red Guard women was choking on her mead. Kell shook his head and went back to his food. The women asked him a few more questions which he answer blankly or left large holes to it to keep her from knowing something about him he didn't want out. He wasn't a fan of crowds and knew if people found out he was Dragonborn he would never get a chance at some peace and quiet. He just drank his drink and ate his food, avoiding most eye contact with people.

He was getting ready to turn in when he heard a large amount of shouting to his right. He turned and saw the Red Guard women up in someones face. They were shouting and it was getting pretty heated.

"Milk Drinker!" That was all it took for the man to throw a punch at the women. She just backed away and gave him a swift uppercut, that cracked his head back. Kell couldn't help but wince at the power behind the blow, but decided to continue watching. Once the man recovered he rushed at her and tried to slam his entire weight into her. She was very fast though and just moved to the side while holding her foot out. When the man tripped on her foot he slammed into the wall and fell, limply, to the floor.

"Dumbass!" She cracked her right knuckle and went back to her mead. Kell walked to his room with a small grin on his face. While Nords could be annoying he found other races to be quiet entertaining as well. Red Guard were cocky, Orcs were usually too head strong for their own good, and Imperials were always quick to make fun of everyone else, and the first to back down in a fight. While Kell knew every race had their quirks he knew Argonians were probably the strangest out of all of them. While most were moving to be more modern, Argonians tended to stay more towards the ancient ways of life. This had upsides and downsides.

Upsides because he learned to be strong, and that if he wanted something he would have to work for it. The downside was obvious, they would never really advance anywhere while the rest of the world would. He liked to think he took the best of this and left behind the lacking parts of being an Argonian. While he would try newer things and didn't mind advancements, he knew he preferred things to remain the way they were. To much change made him uncomfortable and it was something he wasn't sure he would ever be able to get over. He stopped pondering over life and just settled into his bed and slept.

* * *

When Kell awoke in the morning he just sat on his bed for a few minutes and let himself wake up. He eventually sat straight up on his bed and then looked around. He licked his lips a few times before standing and getting his gear ready. Once he had finished that he entered the main hall to see only a small amount of people were actually up. The women who served him the night before, an old Orc who was silently eating, and the Red Guard women from the previous night. The strange part about her was the occasional glance she was giving him. While he didn't mind too much, they caused him to get ready to go on the defensive, should she try anything.

He didn't ask for anything specific and just waited for his food. While waiting he looked around the inn and found it to be in very good condition. Relatively new with plenty of effort put into decorating it as well as maintaining it. He looked back when his food and drink arrived and slowly ate it, not in any rush to climb the large mountain. As he drank his mead he looked out the window to his left and saw nothing but darkness. He knew rising before the sun was a good idea but after seeing that he was followed by that shadow and having some suspicions about the Red Guard women who kept glaring at him, he debated on whether he should wait or not.

As he finished his meal he decided to just leave and be at the ready the whole time. He payed the women and bought some food, and mead for the trip. He pushed against the door and found an opposing force. He slammed into the door and it went open and snow fell through. He silently cursed. It had snowed last night meaning the trip was going to be even harder than it already was. He silently closed the door and took a look around before finding the base of the mountain. He came to the bridge where on the other side was the path he would take.

He took a look behind him and saw the shadow slink behind a building. He knew he could try to chase it but wouldn't have much luck in doing so. He turned back to the bridge and started to walk across. He made it to the first couple of steps when a voice sounded out to him.

"Wait up!" Kell turned to the voice and saw the Red Guard women walking towards him. He found himself unconsciously reaching for his sword. When she finally got to him she gave a slight wave and then pointed to the mountain, looming behind him.

"You gonna climb that?" Kell gave a quick glance to the mountain and then back to the women, giving her a nod.

"Why do you care?" He questioned, not hiding his distrust in her. She frowned and crossed her arms, shooting him a glare as cold as the icy snow at their feet.

"Maybe I just want to be a good person and help you reach the top in one piece." Kell narrowed his eyes and rubbed his chin.

"Funny, you didn't act like a good person to the man you beat the shit out of last night." This only caused her to smile and rub her right knuckle with her left.

"He shouldn't have been trying to make any moves on me, or touch my mead and he wouldn't have been in such a humiliating situation." Kell frowned and the stared right at her. She couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable under his gaze.

"I'm going to ask again: Why do you care?" She remained silent and returned his gaze.

"Tempest." Was all she muttered. Kell raised a brow and waited for her explanation. She sighed and looked to her right.

"Some bastard by the name of Tempest sent me to find you and help you, something like that. Don't ask why, I have no idea. Can we please go now, standing here and freezing isn't something I'm enjoying, Lizard Boy." Kell snarled and turned to leave but stopped.

"You may join me, but know this simple fact. We aren't the only ones who will be climbing the mountain." She went to ask when she turned and saw a shadow dart back behind a house. Her eyes widened and she took a precautionary step back.

"Lovely." She walked next to Kell and motioned for him to start. Kell just began his walk towards the mountain with the women by his side.

"By the way, name's Onyx. Yours?" Kell turned to her and slightly nodded.

"Kell." Now with the formalities out of the way, the two began the climb to the top of the icy mountain so Kell could meet the Greybeards. Not something he was overly thrilled about but knew it had to be done. He just had a nagging feeling that something very big was going to happen very soon, and it would have to do with him. He sighed and just continued walking.

* * *

"Dammit. First he sees me, now he's got a traveling partner. Could this mission get anymore difficult?" She cursed a few times before leaning against a tree a safe distance away while her target and his new companion started to climb. She narrowed her eyes on the Argonian. Every second she watched him he felt more and more familiar and she had no idea why. After a few minutes she stood straight up and began walking after him.

"Just stay patient, you'll get your chance. Good things come to those who wait." She adjusted the bow sitting on her back and then did the same to the two daggers at her belt. She knew her mistress wouldn't care how long she took, as long as she completed it without any hitches like getting caught or killed. They had been paid up front and the amount was a hefty one at that.

Once the whole pay came in it would be a very nice amount for the family. Her mistress was definitely surprised at the large amount of gold they had been offered, but the rest would only be paid if they weren't caught, which was why she was sent. Having the most patience out of the others and being very hard to spot she was the ideal person to send out.

"Don't know who you pissed off to cause so much gold to be placed on your head, but it isn't my place to figure out or even care. Just to kill you and come home."

 **So this took forever for me to finish on account of a couple reasons. I've been really busy with school and what have you. Sports haven't been helping the situation either and then band is horrific right now. Oiy. Also, I was having a hard time writing this one. I'm not sure why, but I didn't like it and ended up rewriting it like four times. The others just didn't sit well with me. So, sorry about the delay. Keep calm and may the Aura be with you all!**


End file.
